When You Love Someone
by Ayahaunt
Summary: 'Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu meskipun aku harus membayar perasaan ini dengan nyawaku.'


Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau adalah alasan untuk segalanya. Alasan untuk tersenyum juga menangis. Kau, alasan mengapa aku bertahan. Kau, alasan mengapa aku mencinta. Kau, alasan mengapa aku berbohong. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku hidup di dunia yang menyiksa ini. Hanya karena kau, satu-satunya pemuda yang memberiku tujuan untuk apa aku hidup, memberiku jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan risau hatiku, dan kau yang memberiku arti kebahagian karena dicintai. Hanya kau satu-satunya pemuda yang telah membuatku jatuh begitu dalam pada perasaanku sendiri. Tanpa ragu, aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun, dan akan selalu mencintaimu hingga Tuhan menghentikan jantungku.

* * *

.

When You Love Someone

_A Super Junior Fanfiction_

Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Romance/Angst

Rated T

* * *

.

"Sungmin-_hyung_"

Sebuah suara yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar kencang menyadarkanku dari sebuah lamunan panjang. Tanpa ragu, aku pun menengok ke arah sumber suara tadi. Aku tersenyum ketika aku mendapati seorang _namja_ yang selalu mengisi hatiku, berjalan ketempat aku duduk saat ini. Paras wajahnya yang tampan, membuatku tak mampu mengontrol debar jantungku yang selalu terpompa seakan lebih cepat ketika _namja_ itu ada didekatku.

"_Waeyo, _kyu?" tanyaku lembut padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng, lalu duduk dibelakangku dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku. Rasa hangat menjalar ditubuhku ketika lengannya tengah memeluk erat tubuhku. Dapat kucium wangi _cologne _khas Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat pikiranku seakan terbang begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatap malam-malam seperti ini, Minnie?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Hembusan hangat nafasnya yang menyapu tengkukku membuatku semakin gila akan _namja _itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, Kyu. Pikiranku agak banyak belakangan ini." akuku pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya kini bersandar dibahuku, dan dia terus mengeratkan rengkuhannya padaku. Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat ini, tentu aku sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Aku duduk dengan tenang menatap keindahan malam Seoul bersama kekasihku yang kini tengah memelukku sehingga membuat malam ini terasa sangat hangat.

Aku menaruh lengan kananku didepan lengannya yang masih merengkuh tubuhku, dan mencoba menepuk lembut kepalanya dengan tanganku yang satunya. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi bisakah dunia berhenti, aku ingin merasakan momen seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun selamanya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin lengannya melepas tubuhku, aku ingin terus dalam kehangatan seperti ini.

"Saranghae yo, Cho Kyuhyun." bisikku lembut pada udara, kata-kata itu terasa lembut mengalir dari bibirku, tak ada keraguan, tak ada kebohongan. Aku benar-benar mencintai kekasihku ini.

"Nado saranghae, Lee Sungmin."

Tubuhku bergetar lembut saat kurasakan bisikan hangat dari Kyuhyun, aku kira dia tertidur, tapi tidak, pemuda itu membalas perkataanku sebelumnya. Aku mencoba mengubah posisi tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya tanpa melepaskan lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggangku.

Aku dapat melihat senyum tulusnya yang selalu bisa meluluh lantakkan hatiku, ya dia tersenyum tulus yang benar-benar hangat. Aku menatap wajahnya, aku ingin otakku merekam jelas wajahnya, aku tak ingin sedetik pun aku melupakan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa kuduga, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepalaku dan mencium bibirku yang kini hanya bisa rapat menerima kehangatan yang mulai menjalar antara bibirku dengan miliknya. Sebuah ciuman manis yang bisa membuatku merasakan betapa Kyuhyun mencintaiku berubah menjadi ciuman yang agak posesif ketika kurasakan lidahnya yang mulai menjilat permukaan bibirku. Kami pun semakin terbawa suasana, aku membiarkan ciuman kami semakin dalam juga semakin menuntut. Dapat kurasakan ia makin erat merengkuhku ketika aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya.

Karena kebutuhan bernapas, aku pun menarik diriku, dengan napas tersengal aku kembali terseyum manis padanya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang juga mencoba meneraturkan napasnya kembali, membuatku seakan ingin menggodanya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh tabung oxygen?" godaku sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih dalam gejolak nafsunya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Minnie." ujarnya ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu tegapnya, aku tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapannya. Asal kau tahu Kyu, kau membuatku lebih dari gila.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you_." bisiknya tanpa henti sambil menciumi pelipisku. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar pernyataan cintanya padaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini.

"_I love you more and more_." balasku lembut dan mencium pipi pemuda tampanku itu.

Menatap wajahnya seperti sekarang, membuatku kembali teringat masalah yang sejak minggu lalu mengganggu pikiranku juga merisaukan hatiku. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis dan menumpahkan segala risauku dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin kehangatan ini pergi. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkanku.

"Kau kenapa, _chagi_?" tanyanya saat melihat kegundahan yang terpancar dari mataku. Saat melihat rasa khawatir dimatanya, aku tak sanggup lagi menutupi ini, jika pun aku berbohong, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyadarinya.

"Entah, masalah minggu lalu rasanya benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku."

Aku mengatakan kejujuran padanya, setelah mendengar pengakuanku Kyuhyun memelukku semakin erat, aku tahu pasti Kyuhyun juga merasakan beban yang sama akibat masalah itu. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga kami tak bisa lari begitu saja, karena masalah ini bisa menghancurkan masa depan kami, terutama Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencintai dirinya, aku tak mungkin melihat Kyuhyun menderita karena kehadiranku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup membuat pilihan, karena akhir dari setiap opsi hanyalah kehilangan.

"Kyu, apa tak lebih baik jika kita…"

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan mempertahankanmu, tak perduli bagaimana orang tuaku. Aku pernah hampir kehilanganmu, dan aku tak ingin hal itu terulang, Minnie, Takkan pernah terulang." ujarnya tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku. Aku tak bisa membalas apapun, aku mengerti pilihan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya menderita karena diriku suatu saat nanti.

Entah, aku merasa kekasih paling bodoh yang ada di bumi ini, kenapa aku tak bisa memilih pilihan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun yang bersedia melawan untuk hubungan kami. Aku bukan tak ingin bersama dengannya, hanya saja kehidupan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun, melihatnya bahagia, itu sudah menjadi segala-galanya untukku.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mempertahankanmu, Lee Sungmin." ujarnya memastikan dia melakukan bukan akan melakukan, hal ini benar-benar membuatku semakin bersalah, semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kekasihku mempertahankan hubungan kami jika aku sendiri ragu untuk menentukan pilihan.

Masalah ini terasa sangat berat untukku, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua pilihan hanya akan berakhir luka. Luka untukku, Kyuhyun, juga keluarganya. Aku tak mungkin melukai banyak orang karena keegoisanku jika mempertahankan semuanya ataupun melepaskan segalanya.

* * *

.

(Kyuhyun's POV; flashback)

"Jadi, kapan kau mau mengenalkan kekasihku pada kami, Kyuhyun?"

Aku tersedak ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang bagaikan petir dari ibuku. Mengenalkan kekasihku? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluargaku? Aku tak mungkin memberitahu mereka bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _namja_ yang merupakan rekan 1 grup denganku. Astaga Tuhan, apa hal yang harus aku jawab? Aku tak mungkin, bahkan sangat tak mungkin menjelaskan segalanya mendadak seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan makan malam, aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh kedua orangtuaku. Suasana makan malam ini, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat dingin, sangat asing.

"Jangan katakan pada ayah semua cerita tentang kau dan teman-teman 1 grupmu itu benar, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru ayahku dengan tatapan yang sudah jarang kulihat. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tahu berapa lama pun aku menutupi hubunganku dengan Sungmin segalanya pasti akan terbongkar. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya keluargaku juga mengetahui semuanya yang telah aku tutupi, aku tak mungkin terus berbohong dan diam saja.

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab seruan ayahku. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana kecewanya orangtuaku padaku karena aku adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Aku tersentak ketika ayah membanting garpu serta pisau yang ia genggam.

"Siapa kekasihmu?" tanya ayahku sangat dingin, aku tahu pasti dia sangat marah sekali padaku saat ini. Aku menatap ibuku yang tertunduk sedih dalam diam. Maafkan aku, aku telah menjadi anak yang menghancurkan orangtua sendiri, maafkan aku _umma_, _appa_.

"Lee Sungmin, dia kekasihku." ucapku dengan jelas ketika menyebutkan nama seorang _namja_ yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tak bisa menatap ayah juga ibuku. Mereka pasti sangat terluka sekali mengetahui hal ini.

"Seharusnya dulu aku tak perlu mengijinkanmu bergabung dalam grup itu. Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau seorang Cho! Kau merusak nama keluarga kita!"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai, Lee Sungmin, _appa_." ujarku menegaskan, aku akan mencoba mempertahankan apa yang sudah aku jalani.

"Tinggalkan dia, Cho Kyuhyun! Atau aku yang akan dengan paksa membuatnya meninggalkanmu."

Aku tahu, ayahku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan benar-benar menghampiriku. Aku takut ayah akan melukai Sungmin. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu. Aku sudah berjanji takkan melukai Sungmin, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku takkan meninggalkanya, aku takkan membiarkan _appa_ melukai, Sungmin" ucapku tiba-tiba, aku dapat melihat ayah membelalakan matanya kaget juga ibu yang mulai menangis mendengar pilihanku.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, jangan harap kau bisa hadir ditengah keluarga ini, Kyuhyun. Jangan datang pada kami jika ternyata nanti kau menyesali pilihanmu." ujar _appa_ sambil berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan ibu yang menangis semakin keras.

"Aku takkan menyesal, karena Sungmin adalah kebahagiaanku."

Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan, aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini adalah kesalahan, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa kehilangan Sungmin. Ya, aku harus yakin aku melakukan hal yang tepat untukku dan Sungmin. Ini adalah hal terbaik, Aku akan bertarung untuk Sungmin meskipun itu melawan keluargaku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

(Sungmin's pov)

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, hari baru telah datang menyambut. Ini adalah hari terakhir, aku harus membulatkan keputusan akan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, aku tahu hari ini akan cepat datang, aku menghela napas dengan berat mencoba kembali menetapkan pilihanku.

Ku tatap pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap sambil melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku, mungkin ini terakhir aku bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya yang begitu tenang, ingin rasanya aku tertawa jikalau aku mengingat betapa jahilnya pemuda itu terhadap _member_ lain, sangat berbeda ketika ia tertidur pulas seperti ini, _angelic magnae _terdengar lebih cocok daripada _evil magnae _saat ini.

Tak ingin membangunkannya, aku melepas lembut lengannya dari tubuhku, lalu akupun bangkit dan duduk disamping tempat tidur. Kembali kutatap wajahnya, apa mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya? Apa aku bisa?

Dengan lembut kusentuh rambutnya dan kucium kening pemuda yang sangat kucintai itu.

"_Saranghae yo_, Cho Kyuhyun." bisikku ditelinganya lalu bangkit karena aku harus menulis sebuah pesan yang akan kutinggalkan dimeja.

Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari aku mencintai apapun didunia ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan kerja besar, aku melihat kesekeliling. Mataku menemukan sebuah foto yang menggantung di dinding yang menarik perhatianku untuk kudekati. Foto keluarga Cho.

Kutatap seorang pemuda yang tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak kakak perempuannya. Senyumnya memancarkan rasa bahagia, aku dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku, dialah _namja _dalam foto itu. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghampiriku karena aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap.

"Selamat datang, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Silahkan duduk." ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah berdiri disebuah pintu.

Aku menarik nafasku berat mengikuti perintah pria paruh baya itu, Ayah Kyuhyun. Aku duduk dengan gelisah, aku tak bisa menatap pria dihadapanku.

"Jadi, sudah kau bulatkan keputusanmu?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menatapnya, aku takut, takut aku membuat pilihan yang salah aku tak bisa melukai siapapun yang terlibat dalam masalah ini terutama Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Aku takkan meninggalkannya. Aku mempertahankan." ucapku mantap berusaha menatap pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, dan mengambil suatu benda dari laci meja tersebut.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk berfikir. Jika itu keputusanmu, aku tak bisa mengubahnya bukan?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat kurasakan sebuah benda menempel dipunggungku, aku tak menyangka pria itu akan melakukan hal ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak, tubuhku sudah membeku rasanya.

"Ucapkan salam perpisahanmu pada dunia nak." ujar pria itu sinis sambil menarik pelatuk dari senjata api yang ia pegang.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu meskipun aku harus membayar perasaan ini dengan nyawaku.' ucapku dalam hati ketika kurasakan peluru panas sudah bersarang didalam tubuhku. Kututup kedua mataku, saatku tahu inilah hembusan nafas terakhirku. Dan semua cahaya dunia pun berganti menjadi kegelapan pekat, aku sendiri mulai saat ini.

Kini aku tahu, ketika kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, kau tidak hanya harus memberikan hatimu. Kau juga harus berkorban, berkorban dengan kehidupanmu, bahkan mungkin kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu.

Selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun, _Saranghae yo_.

.

* * *

.

(The End)


End file.
